Ask the Guardians
by Night-Fury1
Summary: Basically an Ask/Reply for die-hard fans of 'Rise of the Guardians' ONLY. If you do not believe, then keep on scrolling. If you do, then come in, come in! *waves you in happily* Rated 'M' for questions YOU might ask... not my fault! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically a Questionaire where you can ask the Guardians any and all questions you want- ****mostly involving their opinions/ influence in my stories, but other questions are allowed too.**

**WARNING- THIS IS ONLY FOR THE DIE-HARD BELIEVERS. IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE GUARDIANS, HIT THE ROAD! IF YOU DO, HOWEVER... Come in, Come in!** *waves you in happily*

**Bunnymund- most likely at a dare from Jack- has been hacking my account lately, so this is his punishment... to answer any and ALL questions you guys have for him.**

**Enjoy!**

**This one is in response to MidnightGypsie's question to Bunny-** _'How do you spend your time when you're /not/ working?'_

* * *

"Hmm, I guess I just keep an eye on mah googies- little problem-makers get into loads of trouble if ya don't keep an eye on 'em." Bunnymund said after mulling it over for a while.

"Oh, come on, surely you can do better than that, Bunny. I mean, what are you gonna do when the graphic questions come?" I said in return, smirking.

"Throw mah boomerang at'chya." He said, glaring angrily.

"O-ok, you're kidding, right?" I said nervously, laughing timidly.

"I also keep THIS wacker in line, mate." He points to me.

"Sometimes..." smirks.

"...Can't always get her motivated ta write those story updates, though... tha's where the rest o' ya come in. But, back ta yer question- How do I spend mah time when I ain't workin'? Almost alwyas with mah shiela, here." he says while nuzzling me.

"Aww, you do care..." I cooed.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! IT SHOCKS ME TOO!" Jack butts in.

"JACK!"

* * *

Edited to help save this story, sorry guys... hope it still makes y'all happy! Oh, and PM me questions from now on, ok? reviews are still very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one's for Wolf's Willow, who asked the Guardians_ ''How do you feel when children stop believing?' _and,_ 'Did any of you EVER have lovers?'_

Enjoy!

Since it is two questions, it will be two parts- part 1 is_ ''How do you feel when children stop believing?'_

Oh, also, here's the missed disclaimer. *damn I hate this thing...*

Apparently, I DO NOT own the Guardians... but I REALLY want Bunny.

Oh, and **_BOLD ITALIC _**is gonna represent me watching/translating for Sandy, since he can't talk, ok?

* * *

"HAHA, I MANAGED TO HUNT THEM DOWN, YES! Ok, North's first. Go ahead, big guy." I cheer loudly, glancing at the nervous Guardians gathered around me.

"You call it 'hunting us down' again, and you are on Naughty List." North says, smiling mischievously. "Alright, down to tacks of brass... when children stop believing, is like I have lost piece of myself, but I know it will be ok. Because for every single child that stops believing, two more take their place! There will always be children who believe! Besides, shild never really stops believing- the simply pass on belief to their own children!"

"Whoa, you really DO put a positive spin on everything, don't you? Wait, the Naughty list? Seriously? I'm twenty-one, for Christ's Sake!" I growl in disbelief. "Ok, since you can't talk, Sandy, I'll translate for you, how that sound?

**_Thumbs up, starts conjuring sand images_**

**_Watching sand images_**

"Ok, so when the kids stop believing, you feel... sad?" I ask. _**Nods eagerly, conjuring more images**_ "Oh, there's more? Ok, and when you realize the kids have to grow up, you- wait, what's that?" **_Needs to squint eyes to look closer_**

**_Conjures sand image of child growing up, remembering their belief only as childhood dreams_**

"...Holy crap, damn, that's deep, Sandy. So, you actually help the kids grow up, then?" I say eagerly.**_ Nods, smiling sadly _**"Must be a tough job, eh? Ok, next is- hey, where's Tooth?"

"I don't know. You DID tell her to be here, right?" Jack says, shrugging as Tooth flew in.

**"**Sorry I'm late, there was a field-trip to a candy factory for a group of kids today, and I was busy! What are we doing again?" Tooth says hurriedly.

"Really, Toothy? Ok, we're answering fan-questions, got it? We got one here from 'Wolf's Willow' asking how you guys feel when the kids stop believing. Tooth, you're answer?" I say, sighing lightly.

**"**Well, I feel heartbroken when I realize a child has grown up, but we need to let go of them, like they say- 'if you love something, set it free'. Besides, it isn't all bad- when they grow up, they can have children of their own, and the cycle continues!" she says cheerily.

"Wow, that's... really cool, Tooth. A good way to look at it! And, you know North said the same thing, right? Ok, since Jack new, I kinda don't want to offend him with this..." glances at Jack nervously.

**"**No, it's no problem. I'll answer- so, what was it again? How do I feel when the kids don't believe in me? Well, 300 years of it should about cover the topic..." Jack trails off sadly.

**"**Seriously, Jack, you don't have to do this one..." I try protesting.

"No, I said it was ok! Really. Since I'm used to it, I can't really say for certain like the others... basically, what _**I'm **_used to is, naturally, not being believed in in the first place. It's like you're a ghost, wandering without a purpose, without a care in the world, too... it's like a place where you can do anything, but if you aren't believed in, you can land yourself in trouble.

I can't recall how many times I got into trouble with the Fall Spirits over the season changes, and how many fights I barely avoided- I'm not much of a fighter, you know. I prefer 'snowballs and funtimes'. So, I always ran from a fight before... most times, though, I couldn't get away. If I'd been believed in, I'd have had friends to back me up more often." Jack finishes sadly.

"Aww, Jackie... I understand." I say, hugging him affectionately. "Ok, last, but not least, Bunny!"

"Y'all should mind your own bizzo!" Bunny growls defensively.

"Bunny, that's not nice!" I reprimanded.

"I don't care! I didn't sign up for this!" Bunny protests, glaring down at me.

"Yes. You. Did." I say, my voice low in a hidden threat. "Now answer the question... please?" I say, my voice now pleading.

Bunny sighs. "Fine...ya whacker..." I smirk triumphantly.

"When the ankle-biters stop believin', I never really feel a loss of belief- mainly cause I'm the Guardian of Hope, an' even adults got Hope. While their belief IS different from a kid's, it's basically the same thing when ya think 'bout it." Bunny says proudly.

"Hmm, guess you're right, Bunny... sorry for yelling at you..." I let out a squeal as Bunny pulls me into tight hug.

"It's ok, shiela. I forgive ya." he says, nuzzling me.

"Aww, you guys gonna go at it like rabbits, now?" Jack says, cackleing in glee as he flies off, flashing trademark smile for Frosties.

"JACK, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bunny and I yell, chasing after him, leaving Tooth, Sandy and North

"So... when are they getting mated again?" North asks.

"NORTH!" Tooth gasps.

* * *

A/N- remember, questions for the Guardians-and Pitch- can be PM'd to me, thx!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**GOT BUSY WITH RENOVATING MY BASEMENT...**

**damn, I m a wreck... but I m gonna do this!**

**Enjoy, Wolf's Willow!**

**Here's prt.2- 'Did any of you ever have lovers?'**

* * *

"Omg, this is late... I am so sorry, guys! Seroiusly, though, mom said if I don't got the money, I can't have my damned couch!" I growl in annoyance.

**"**Just get on with the question, already... like I want to be here..." Bunny says, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

**"**Ok, fine. Again, it's from 'Wolf's Willow'. Her question is this-_ 'Have any of you EVER had lovers?'_ North, you're first." I glance at North eagerly.

**"**Of course, I have lover! Who you think taught Yetis to cook? My любимая жена is, how do kids say it today? She is light of my life, and I would do anything to protect her."

"Aaw, so there IS a Mrs. Claus, so-to-speak. You got any kids, North?" I say slyly.

North raises finger scoldingly. "Ah, that was not original question, though."

" Ok, ok, just askin'..." I laugh as I turn to Sandy. "Ok, Sandy? Wanna give it a go?"

**_conjures image of heart, then break it in two_**

**"**Aww, a broken heart, Sandy? I know how you feel, man. I know how you feel..." I say sadly.

**_moves in to hug tightly, letting go after a minute_**

"So, Jack, Tooth? What about you guys? Any romance going on?" I say, winking.

Tooth looks at Jack nervously before answering. "W-well..."

"We, uh... we're kinda dating..." Jack says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You're kidding." I say, dumbfounded.

"See, Tooth?! I knew she'd-" Jack starts, but is cut off.

I squeal in joy. "OMG, THAT'S SO GREAT! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU TWO! Ok, last one, Bunnymund!"

Bunny shuffles slightly, seemingly uncomfortable. "Naw, I never got into the romance thing... almost had a mate, once... before Pitch came along..."

I held up a hand to stop him. "Bunny, you DO NOT have to talk about that if you don't want to. Seriously, I understand where you're coming from... I just..." I trail off, sniffling sadly.

"Enough about us, what about you, shiela? Ya got any lovers hoverin' around ya?" Bunny says, nudging me lightly.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, sounding concerned.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend last night... we were dating for five years..." I say quietly.

"Aw, love... c'mere." Bunny says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks, Bunny..." I say softly.

"Ya wanna stay with me tonight?" Bunny asks.

"Seriously?" I say, astounded he's asked that.

**"**Yea, seriously. C'mon, let's go. Ya need your sleep." Bunny says.

"Ok... see you next time, guys... Oh, Jack?" I say, turning to Jack.

"Yeah?" Jack says, sounding happy.

"See if you can get Pitch for the next questionnaire set- I want the real embarrassing questions to go to him." I say, smirking.

"Can-do!" he says as he flies off to find Pitch, smirking devilishly.

* * *

**A/N- **Seriously, though, I really did just go through a five-year dating break-up...

Hope y'all enjoyed, despite my angsty input! Remember, questions are VIA PM now, sorry.

If I can find Pitch, what do y'all wanna ask him? BTW... get as naughty as you want! I promise, he **WILL NOT** harm you.


	4. Chapter 4

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

A/N- **Me:** wierd line-break, i know... fanfic won't let me do anything creative, though... so, i go with many "o's" underlined. gotta show up, right?

ok, so this chapter is for **Persian** and **21SidraCire** who asked the following questions for Jack, Tooth, Sandy and Pitchy!

**Pitch:** Call me that again, and I so swear-

**Me:** Can't swear here, Pitchy! Kids read this crap! So, here's the questions.

Sandy, would you date a woman that is really nice, sweet and who really like you if she was quite chubby?

Jack/Tooth, exactly how are you two doing in your relationship?

Pitchy, how many times have you gotten laid, and are you gay? Got it, folks? OK, THEN, ON WITH THE FUN!

* * *

**Me:** Pitchy, you may go first. So, how many times have you gotten laid?

**Pitch:** You did NOT just ask that. What is this place, and why am I tied to a chair?! THERE ARE NO SHADOWS!

**Jack:** I know there's no shadows, that's what the lights are for! as for why you're tied up, it's fun watching you squirm! *rolls on floor clutching sides, gasping in laughter*

**Me:** Jack, quit it. Pitch, a question was asked, please respond, or I will be forced to play my hand.

**Pitch:** And what 'hand' is that exactly, my dear?

**Me:** Don't even think about flirting with me- I'm a 'one-Bunny' girl, got it? *holds dagger mere inches from face*

**Pitch:** ... Fine, I'll answer the damned question. I've 'been laid' as you so eloquently put it, many times, my dear Sidra. Though, many were involuntary on the recieving end...

**Me:** YOU RAPED INNOCENT GIRLS?! I SHOULD SLAUGHTER YOU! *lunges at Pitch with dagger, only to be held back as Jack rushes in, clutching me tightly*

**Jack:** He's the Boogeyman, what did expect? It's one way to instill fear into people, is raping them...

**Me:** ...Guess you're right, Jack... Ok, so are you gay, Pitch?

**Pitch:** *gapes in shock, then collapses against chair*

**Me:** Did he just... did he just FAINT?! OMG, this is too good! Jack, get a camera! I'll question Sandy while you do! *watches as Jack rushed off to find a camera* Ok, Sandy, your turn. So, if a girl that was really nice and sweet came up to you, told you she really liked you, and asked you on a date, would you date her?

**Sandy: **_*flashes thumbs-up with sand*_

**Me:** Ah, ah, ah, remember there's one more part to that question- if she's chubby, would you STILL date her?

**Sandy:** _*casts thoughtful glance at ceiling for moment, then flashes a large checkmark*_

**Me: **Well, that's very good to know. Seems the Sandman doesn't judge by appearances! Good for you, Persian, and I am certain you're gonna be treated to some VERY sweet dreams tonight!

**Jack:** GOT THE CAMERA!

**Me:** Jack, shut it- he's still out! *points at unconcious Pitch, slumped over in chair*

**Jack:** Oops, sorry! Hey, wasn't there a question for Tooth and me?

**Me:** Yeah, you've been strangely quiet, Tooth. Is everything ok?

**Tooth:** Oh, couldn't be better! Jack and me are progressing in our relationship, but we're also taking it slow.

**Jack:** Yeah, we feel like there's something good here, but we don't wanna lose it by rushing. *looks at Tooth's red face*

**Me:** *sniffs air* Ooh, do I smell romance? Hey, Jack.

**Jack:** Yeah?

**Me:** Think you can find some pink paint and glitter for Pitchy there? *watches as Pitch twitches slightly at nickname, still unconsious*

**Jack:** Absolutely. Y'know, Bunny might like to help us with this... and Tooth 'n' Sandy gotta get back to work soon...

**Me:** Sure thing, call him up! Just don't wake Pitch, ok?

**Jack:** Got it. *flies off to Warren*


End file.
